Moving On
by fanficgirl78
Summary: For you all Aiden&Hope fans. Can Hope find love again.


Moving On

Hope Brady is working hard at her desk. Trying to find who killed Nick Fallon. She has interviewed practically everyone some being her family. Then Aiden walks in. Aiden could tell she is looking tired working long hours to find the killer. Aiden says "hi, how's it going"? Hope says "I have interviewed everyone but still have no idea who the killer is." Aiden says "you have to take care of yourself, come on let's go and have some coffee at Horton Town Square you need to get out and get some fresh air." Hope says "I can't Aiden. I have to keep looking at these suspects. Aiden then left her office. Hope stays in her office at til 7:00. Hope picks up Ciara from Kayla.

Hope and Ciara are at home. Ciara goes upstairs and brings down a board game. Ciara says "mommy will you play a game with me." Hope says "no, I'm sorry sweetie I'm so tired honey." "How about you go and get into your pj's and come back down and we can cuddle on the sofa. Ciara went upstairs and got her pajama's on and came down. Ciara cuddled up with her mom. Hope says "even though we don't do things together was often and I get real busy at times. I still love you very much sweetie pie." Hope hugs Ciara. By 8:30 Hope puts Ciara to bed and goes to bed herself but she has a lot of things on her mind. By 1:00am she finally fell to sleep.

The next morning Hope took Ciara to school. Hope went to her office and going over these interviews. Then's Hope's phone beeped. It was from Bo. The text says "meet me at Smith Island we need to talk." Hope got a smile on her face. Hope leaves her office and goes to Smith Island.

Hope walks in and runs into his arms and hugged him for a long time. Bo says " wait, Fancy Face I'm only here for a very short time." "We need to talk." Hope says "okay what is it"? Bo says "I know I have been gone a long time. I have hurt you so many ways for being gone for so long." "Fancy face, we will always have that special bond. I will always love you til the day I die but we can't go on like this anymore." I'm not finished what I'm doing over there." Hope says "what are you saying, Brady"? Bo says "I have filed for divorce." "I want you to move on and be happy. You will find somebody else. You have my blessing to move on." Hope is crying. Hope says "I will love you too, Brady. "Oh god I don't need this now." Bo says "what's the matter"? Hope says "Nick Fallon was murdered and I have many suspects and some are family." Bo says "I'm so sorry honey. Bo hugs Hope. Bo says "take care of yourself." Bo and Hope leave on the same ferry. Bo goes to the airport. Hope goes back to her office.

Hope sits down. She picks up her framed photo of Bo and starts crying. Then a knock on her door and Hope wiped away her tears. Aiden walks in. Aiden says "what's the matter"? Hope says "nothing." Aiden says "you are looking very tired." "Come on let me take you out for coffee." Hope says "no, I'm going to find Nick's killer and I won't rest til I do." Aiden says " I'm very worried about you." Hope gets up and goes to the coffee maker to get herself a cup of coffee but Hope faints in Aiden's arms. Aiden says "come on Hope wake up." Aiden calls 911. The ambulance came and brought her to the hospital. Aiden drove himself to the hospital.

The ambulance got Hope to the hospital. Hope is wake now. Dr. Daniel Jonas is examining her. Hope says "come on Daniel I need to get back to my office and work on the case." Dr. Jonas says "not happening." Please just stay here and rest awhile til I run a few more tests." Hope says "I'm fine just tired." Dr, Jonas says "you fainted let me run a few more tests.

Dr. Daniel Jonas stepped out of her room. Aiden says "Dr. Jonas is she going to be okay." Dr. Jonas says "she's completely exhausted." But I'm running more tests to rule out things." Aiden says "I'm not surprised she is working on the murder case and she and I are planning the summer gala. And taking care of Ciara by herself." "it's not easy for her!" "Can I go in and see"? Dr. Jonas says "sure but not long she needs her rest.

Aiden walks in. Aiden says "how are you're doing? Hope says "tired." Aiden says "come on talk to me. We are friends." Hope says "I got a text from Bo, my husband to meet him at Smith Island. And he told me he filed for divorce." Aiden says "I'm sorry, Hope. Hope says "I have loved him since we met and now it's over." I have been upset with him to leaving us and not staying in contact with me or Ciara." Aiden says "you got to hand over the case to Roman for right now! Get rested up for a few days please do it for me." Hope says "alright! Aiden hugged Hope. Aiden says "I will let you get some rest." Aiden leaves. Hope falls to sleep.

A few more hours later Dr. Jonas walked into Hope's room. Dr. Jonas says "okay all of your tests were negative." "You were just feeling run down and tired from working too much." "If you want to talk to me you can that doctor/patient confidentially." "Sometimes it helps to open up someone." Hope says "well I'm looking working on Nick's case, summer gala with Aiden and then there is Ciara." "This morning I had a gotten a text from Bo to meet him at Smith Island. "So I went and was hoping for a reunion. But he told me he filed for divorce. Then I went back to my office and broke down crying." Aiden knocked and walks in and I got up to get some coffee and I guess I fainted in his arms." Dr. Jonas says "okay I understand this now. Bo's news was a second blow and everything else you are handling." "Please stay here overnight and rest. Then in the morning I will release you." Hope says "alright, I need to call Roman." Hope calls Roman. Hope puts her phone on the table. Hope then falls to sleep.

The next day Aiden went to the hospital to see Hope but Daniel stopped him before he went in. Dr. Jonas says "I know you and Hope haven't known each other very long but could you do me a favor." Aiden says "yeah sure." Dr. Jonas says "can you take Hope home and makes sure she sleeps and eats." Aiden says "yeah I can do that." Dr. Jonas says "thanks, I will her release papers.

Aiden walks in. Aiden says "I'm taking you home." Hope says "you don't have to." Aiden says "I want to." Dr. Jonas walked in with her release papers. Hope signed them. Aiden and Hope walk out.

Aiden walks in with Hope into her house. Aiden says "beautiful house." Hope says "thank you." Aiden says "I have a meeting in an hour so I have to go but promise me you are going to rest and eat." Hope says I promise I will take care of myself." Aiden left.

Later Kayla brought Ciara home from school. Ciara says "where were you last night? Hope says "I was in the hospital for one night I just got to tired and run down but I feel little better now." "We have to talk sweetie pie." "Your dad and I are not going to be married to each other anymore." Ciara says "Am I ever going to see daddy again"? Hope says "I don't know sweetie." "He wants me to move on and be happy. Ciara hugged her mom.

At 7:00 Hope's cell rings. Hope says "yes, Aiden I'm taking care of myself. I'm eating and resting." Aiden says "I wanted to stop by again but I got tired up in that meeting and I had to be in court this afternoon." Hope says "it's okay Ciara and I spending time together. Bye, Aiden."

Hope calls Justin about the divorce. A week later Hope goes back to work. And Hope gotten the divorce papers. She tearfully signs them. Hope cries. Aiden knocks on her door. Aiden walks in. Aiden can tell she has been crying. Aiden says "what's the matter? Hope says "I just signed the divorce papers." Aiden says "I'm so sorry." Aiden hugs Hope.

The next few days Nick's killer confessed and Hope wrapped up the case. Aiden walks in. Aiden says "let me take out for coffee." Hope says "okay." They walked out together. They got some coffee and went to the park. Aiden says "you know you can talk to me." Hope says "I blame myself for not helping Nick." Hope starts crying. Aiden hugs her. Aiden says "you can't blame yourself for that." They talked for awhile.

A few weeks later Hope receives notice that her divorce is final. Now she is a free woman.

One day Aiden and Hope are coffee in Horton Town Square. Aiden says " would you like to go to a movie one night." Hope says "sure." Aiden says "I don't want to rush you into another relationship." Hope says "no it's okay I need to move on with my life."

A couple nights later Hope dropped Ciara off with Kayla. Hope meets Aiden at the movies. They ate popcorn and enjoyed the movie. Later Hope picked up Ciara and went home.

For the next few months Aiden and Hope went on more dates. And they realize they have to tell there children. One night Hope says to Ciara "honey this is not easy to tell you this but Aiden and I have been seeing each other for awhile. We really like each other." "Now how do you feel about this" Ciara says "I' okay with it dad would want you to be happy." Hope says "I'm so glad you know now."

A year has passed. Aiden and Hope are still dating and in love with each other. One night Aiden is with Ciara. Aiden says "Ciara, I want to marry your mom is that Okay"? Ciara says "do you love her." Aiden says yes, very much so." Ciara says "okay then."

One night Aiden takes Hope out the club. Aiden says "we love each other. I want to marry you. I love you, Hope Brady. "Will you marry me? Hope says "yes, I will. Hope and Aiden kissed. Aiden and Hope danced. Aiden took her home later.

The next day they told there children. Hope called Jennifer and she is very happy. Aiden and Hope are discussing that they don't want nothing big. Just family and friends. And they set the date.

Six months later came there wedding day. Aiden and Hope are now Mr and Mrs. Jennings.

THE END


End file.
